Scent of a Wolf
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot Au:Five times the pack told Stiles he smelt different and the one time he figured out why. Sterek! Rated T for safety.


**Wow! Okay so I know I haven't written anything in a really long time but I have been working on other stuff and work plus school got in the way. Rah! **

**Anyway, my friend recently got me into Teen Wolf and I love it! It's the best! I haven't seen anything that good I a long time! So now I'm completely hooked and have seen up to season 3 A so I am all caught up on what I have been missing out on. **

**So this is my first Teen Wolf story and hopefully I have done the characters justice. **

**Summary: **_Au- _Five times the pack told Stiles he smelt different and the one time he figured out why. Sterek!

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes. I haven't had me beta look over it and honestly I just wanted to post something again since I haven't in such a long time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Scent of the wolf**

* * *

**1. Scott**

"You smell weird," was the first thing Scott said to him when he jumped out of his jeep.

Stiles slammed his door shut with a flourish, locking it behind him and fell into step with his best friend. "Well, thanks, Scott. You're not exactly a bunch of roses either after you've biked it to school."

Scott rolled his eyes, shooting a look to his bike that he chained up only a few moments ago. "Not like that man," he said. "You just smell…different. What is that?"

"My winning personality? My sarcasm? My boyish good looks? My lack of sexual experience? My bench warming skills?" Stiles listed. "I could go on."

The two boys walked into school, trying not to get jostled in the crowd of students. Stiles turned to look at Scott and asked him just what exactly he was smelling when he found his best friend's face close to his neck and his nostrils flared as he sniffed him.

Stiles flinched away and frowned at him. "Dude! Seriously? Are we even at this stage of our friendship? Did I miss the memo where it's okay to sniff one another?"

"I'm trying to figure it out," Scott frowned. "You're scent is still there but it's not the same."

"I honestly don't know how I feel about this," Stiles said.

The bell rang loudly and the two boys made their way to class and sunk into two open seats one in front of one another. As the class began and the teacher droned on, Stiles took to tapping his pencil on his page, bobbing to the beat his was humming in his head.

"I've got it," Scott suddenly whispered in his ear, leaning forward in his chair.

"Is it contagious?" Stiles muttered back.

"You smell like Derek," Scott hissed.

"Oh," Stiles nodded. "Yeah, well, he came through my window my this morning. I don't know what is with you wolves and not using doors."

"Why was Derek in your room this morning?" Scott frowned.

"My research," Stiles said, eyes on the teacher as he spoke up the front. "He wanted to look over it while we were at school."

"Oh," Scott said and leaned back on his chair. "Did he, like, hug you or something?"

Stiles frowned and whipped around. "Why would he hug me? Pin me to the wall, yes, that he did, and threatened me."

"Mr Stilinski."

Stiles flinched and turned to face his teacher sheepishly.

"Would it suit you better if we continued this in detention?"

"Not really," Stiles said.

"You should have thought of that before you opened your mouth. Detention. Four o'clock."

Stiles slumped in his seat and mentally scolded Scott and his stupid nose.

* * *

Stiles wasn't sure how he was the one who ended up being a chauffer to all the werewolves of Beacon Hills. But somehow he found himself take Erica shopping. She needed to keep up her knew look apparently and Derek wouldn't let her borrow his car.

A well said threat to pull his throat out with her teeth and he was driving her to the nearest mall.

"Did you change your cologne?" Erica asked as she reapplied her lip gloss.

"Um, no, but thank you for noticing?" Stiles frowned.

Erica gave him a sarcastic smile. "You smell different and so does your jeep."

"Well, my jeep did just go into a service," Stiles suggested. "Maybe what you are smelling is one of the mechanics, which is weird you know."

Erica sniffed loudly. She toyed with her seat belt before stretching it to her nose and inhaling deeply.

"No, this smells familiar," Erica frowned. "is that," she sniffed again. "Do I smell Derek?"

"I guess. I did have to drive him to Deaton but that was a while ago," Stiles shrugged. "More like he threatened me to drive him or he would rip my throat out with his teeth. Which, by the way, is a popular threat among you all."

Stiles turned to face Erica but frowned when he noticed the happy smirk on her lips and the way her eyes sparkled with mischief. "What? What is that look for and don't deny you don't have a look."

She just laughed and settled herself comfortably into the seat and changed the topic as they neared the mall.

* * *

Stiles wasn't sure where he stood with Boyd but he like the werewolf well enough. But really it was Boyd who made him become suspicious.

They had just finished lacrosse training and Stiles was changing out of his sports clothes and back into his jeans and superman t-shirt when he heard a sniff behind him.

He froze, hoping that it wasn't Scott because although Scott was a brother to him, there was only so much sniffing he could handle from the kid.

He turned slowly and found not Scott, but Boyd.

"Umm, hello, Boyd. Is there something I can do for you?" Stiles asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Just seeing if Erica was right. You do smell like Derek," was all Boyd said.

"How could I possibly smell like Derek?" Stiles squawked. "I just did suicide runs. I smell like death if anything!"

Boyd just chuckled and moved on to the showers.

* * *

"Hey Stiles."

Stiles, who had been researching on his laptop jumped and fell off his chair at the unexpected greeting.

"Doors! I have a door," Stiles said as he his heart raced and he picked himself up off the floor. "I'm going to start putting a bell on the door if you aren't careful. Really, one day you will be the cause of my heart attack."

"Sorry," Isaac said sheepishly as he collapsed on to Stiles bed. "I'll knock next time. Promise."

Stiles waved him off and flopped back down in his chair.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Stiles asked.

Isaac shrugged. "I just wanted to be around here. Your scent, it's comforting. Especially now that you smell like Derek too."

Stiles mouth opened and closed stupidly for a moment. "Well, I'm glad you think I smell good."

"You smell like pack," Isaac said. "It's comforting to us. Makes us feel safe."

Stiles nodded and a pleased warmth filled his chest. It felt nice to be accepted into the pack, even though he was only a human. It also made him feel good that Isaac felt safe after all he had been through with his father. It was still concerning though that he smelt like Derek.

He spun in his chair to Isaac exactly how he smelt Derek but the blond was asleep, mouth open and Stiles didn't have the heart to wake him.

* * *

**5. Jackson **

Stiles was playing on his phone while he lounged on the front porch of the burnt Hale home. Derek and the rest of the pack where on the grass, training. Stiles had been staring at his phone for the past hour because that is exactly when Derek had taken off his shirt to reveal his sweat glistening abs and Stiles did not need this to confirm that he was bi.

He looked up when he heard someone take a seat next to him and was surprised to find Jackson. He had become slightly more less of a dick since he became a werewolf but he was still an asshole a lot of the time.

Stile frowned when Jackson flared his nostrils and sniffed.

"Oh no! You can't comment on my scent when you reek of wet dog," Stiles interrupted him before Jackson could open his mouth.

Jackson glared at him. "Shut up, Stiles." He snatched the water bottle that Stiles had filled for them at the beginning of training. He sculled most of it down before throwing it harshly back at Stiles who fumbled with up and ended up hitting himself in the eye.

"Ahh!" he hissed, pressing his palm. "Not so hard!"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Oh and by the way, you smell like Derek. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I have been recently informed by several werewolves," Stiles said tonelessly.

Jackson smirked and jogged back to the rest of the pack.

Stiles looked up and saw Derek looking at him with his usual stoic expression. Stiles quickly looked away and most defiantly did not lick his lips when his eyes took one last peek at Derek's abs.

* * *

**+1. Derek **

With his curiosity at an all-time high Stiles couldn't help it anymore. He parked his jeep outside Derek's place and quickly strode inside. He knew Derek would be home, his car parked out the front. He went to the door and pushed it open. He let it shut behind him as he stepped in and stopped at the foot of the door.

"Why do I smell like you?" he asked, knowing Derek could hear him.

"What?"

Stiles whipped around and found Derek leaning against the door way which led to the living room. "Dude, A plus on the creepy pose, really," Stiles rambled.

"Stiles," Derek growled, pushing off the door and stepping towards him. "Why did you ask why you smell like me?"

"Because all your little werewolves have been informing me all week that I smell like you," Stiles blurted out. "And dude, if I going to smell like you, It had better be for a good reason and your scent should be like, Kelvin Cline quality because I won't settle for anything less."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I smell fine."

"Oh, well. Good," Stiles said. He fidgeted as Derek took a step closer and they were now nearly nose to nose. "So, why do I smell like you?" To astonishment and amusement, Derek's cheeks went pink.

"It's my wolf."

"What about your wolf?" Stiles frowned.

"It's found its mate," Derek said.

"That's great," Stiles grinned but his heart twitched painfully in his chest. "Who's the lucky, or unlucky, girl?"

Derek rolled his eyes and growled. "There is no girl. It's you."

"Me!" Stiles yelped.

"Yes, and you've accepted because otherwise you wouldn't be smelling like me," Derek said, glaring.

"I-what? Dude!" Stile spluttered. "I'm your mate? You like me?"

"Yes," Derek said bluntly.

"Like, you want to be my partner? Hand holding? Kissing? Sex? Gift giving? Sharing stuff? That kind of together?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not really the holding hand type," Derek said dryly. "But yes, that is the general summary of being together."

Stiles broke into a wide grin, startling Derek. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Before Derek could answer, Stiles was leaning in and covering his lips with his own. Derek, although frozen for a second, wrapped a strong arm around Stiles waist and kissed him deeply. Stiles moaned as Derek's tongue swiped his lower lip and entangled with his own.

He pulled away, panting and Derek nosed as Stiles neck, sniffing him and planting his scent all over him.

"Does this mean I can order Jackson around now and he'll have to listen to me?" Stiles asked breathing as Derek began nipping and licking his neck.

"No," Derek growled and pulled Stiles back into another kiss.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review! :) Happy Reading :)**


End file.
